Sanction
Category:Status Effects Overview Sanction is a a beneficial Status Effect that allows the acquisition of Imperial Standing credits and Crystals from defeated enemies that grant Experience Points while in the Aht Urhgan zones. It can be received by the Imperial Gate Guards after you complete Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries . : Sanction Effects While in a Sanction region with the Sanction effect active, the following will occur: * Defeating an enemy that grants Experience Points (i.e. Easy Prey or higher) will earn the player Imperial Standing Points amounting to 10% the Experience Points, or more, if battling in a region possessing the Astral Candescence. * When defeating an enemy that grants a player Experience Points, there is a chance that an elemental Crystal will drop from that enemy. (When in a party with other members who also have Sanction active, there is a chance that additional Crystals can drop.) * Players will receive a bonus of 5-15% addtional Experience Points for each enemy defeated, if Al Zahbi has the possession of Astral Candescence. Note that Sanction is one of the few beneficial Status Effects that cannot be directly removed via its icon; once applied, you must wait until the Sanction effect expires on its own, or override it with another effect. *Signet will overwrite Sanction and vice versa, including the use of a Signet Staff. *Sanction grants no effect and no Imperial Standing Points in area not subject to Sanction; the excluded area includes all regions subject to Signet. Sanction Effect Duration :* At Private Second Class, Sanction lasts 3 hours. :* At Private First Class, Sanction lasts 4 hours. :* At Superior Private, Sanction lasts 5 hours. :* At Lance Corporal, Sanction lasts 6 hours. :* At Corporal, Sanction lasts 7 hours. :* At Sergeant, Sanction lasts 8 hours. :* At Sergeant Major, Sanction lasts 9 hours. :* At Chief Sergeant, Sanction lasts 10 hours. :* At Second Lieutenant, Sanction lasts 11 hours. :* At First Lieutenant, Sanction lasts 12 hours. Note: When Astral Candescence is not under imperial control, the Sanction effect duration is halved. Sanction Enhancements These enhancements only work when Sanction is active and the Astral Candescence is under imperial control. * The Astral Candescence is now in Al Zahbi, so you will receive an experience bonus from battles. You can also select one of the following bonuses in exchange for a slight decrease in your Imperial standing. ** Choose a bonus for 100 credits: *** Not now *** Regen *** Refresh *** Increased Meal Duration Notes Sanction strength enhances by successfully defending the Astral Candescence through consecutive Besieged attacks. As the server's winning streak continues, the bonuses conferred by the Candescence increase: *The experience bonus rises from 5% to 15%. *The meal duration enhancement doubles the normal length of food eaten. *The Regen enhancement is active at a progressively higher percentage of HP, active from 1 HP to an HP cap of up to 95% of the player's maximum HP. Regen is 1 HP/tick. *The Refresh enhancement is active from 0 MP to an MP cap of up to 85% of the player's maximum MP. Refresh is 1 MP/tick. **For this purpose, "maximum MP" does not include percentage MP increases from items such as Vermillion Cloak or foods such as Marron Glace, or increases to MP from Convert HP to MP gear such as Ether Ring, but does include all flat MP increases.